Remember
by silvermoon18
Summary: Maka is runing to the hospital. After geting a phone call telling her that her mom is in the hospital. On the way there she trips and hurt her ankle. How will she get there now?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember **by silvermoon18 fan-fiction soul eater

Me: Hello everyone. Guys say Hello

Maka: Hello

Soul: Yo

Blair: Meow

Me: Wow this my first ever fan-fic. I'm so excited. Um what do i say?

Maka:(whipper in silver ear)

Me: Oh ok. Dose anyone want to say it?

Blair: Blair want too

Me: Ok Blair go ahead

Blair: (poof) she doesn't own soul eater

Me: Blair put some clothes on

Soul: (is having a nosebleed)

Maka: MAKA CHOP (hit soul with book)

Blair: (Poofs back to a cat with a smile on her face)

Me: sigh, Please in joy :)

Blair: Meow XD _  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Maka view

It was raining, well pouring is more like it. I was studying for the up coming exams. When i heard a knock on my door."Come in" I said. It was Soul. "Maka, when are you going to make dinner?" asked Soul " Its already 7, Are you still study?" "Yep" i said "i wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything" I closed my book " I'll go make dinner now" I said. I pick up Blair off my lap and onto my bed. "So Soul, how long did you study for?" I asked. " You don't want the same thing that happen last time, do yeah?" "Hey, at least i passed"  
He said "You had to take the quiz in your under-ware" I giggled "Will you drop it and make dinner!" he yelled. "OK, I was just worried, that all" I whispered. As I walk into the kitchen, I thought I saw Soul blushing. " Maybe I'm just seeing things" I thought. All of a sudden, the phone rings. "I got it"I said.

I pick up the phone "Hello, Maka specking" " Maka, thank god your all right" "What? Who is this?" "What?! You don't remember your own papa voice?" " oh hi papa" " Hello my little Maka how was your.... wait we don't have time for this" "Papa what wrong? Where are you?" "Maka I'm at the hospital. Its your mama, shes..."  
I feeled the phone fell out of my hand. I run toured the door and right into Soul. "What wrong?" he asked "Why are you crying?" I was to upset to answer his question. I ran pass him and out the door into the pouring rain.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well that the end of chapter one. Sorry its short. So what you guys think?

Soul: unconscious

Maka: I liked it

Blair: Meow (in cat carrier)

Me: Um Maka, why is Blair in a cat carrier?

Maka: Well during the story, she poof back to her human form and Soul had another nosebleed. So I hit him with my book and put Blair in the cat carrier so I could hear the rested.

Blair: (sad little meow)

Me: Blair, will you be good for the next chapter if I give some cat treats and a bowl of milk?

Blair: Blair will be good

Me: OK,(lets Blair out of the cat carrier) Maka, Where do you keep the treats?

Maka: In the kitchen

Me: OK I'll be right back (walk out of room)

15 min later ------------

Me: (Come back with tray) Maka could you help me with some thing?

Maka: Sure, what?

Me: Your dad

Death Scythe: (hugging silver leg) Pretty girl

Maka: Papa get off her. MAKA CHOP(hit him with book)

Me: (Free) Please review and comment

Blair: Meow XD


	2. Chapter 2

Remember

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2!

Maka: Hello

Soul: Yo

Blair: Meow

Me: Wow, chapter 2 in my first ever fan-fiction.

Maka: Can I say it this time?

Me: sure, go right ahead.

Maka: She doesn't own Soul Eater.

Soul: Is that all?

Me: Wait, there more.

Maka: I hope you in joy Remember chapter 2.

Blair: meow XD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Maka view

I was running. Rain was hitting hard against my face. Everything started to hurt. My feet were hurting from not throwing on a pair of shoes before I left the house. Every rock feel like needles on my feet and my lung feel like they were about to burst. I trip and fell right on my face. "Ow" I said. I got up slowly. "Ow!" I grab my ankle in pain. "What am I going to do now?" I thought. Tears were starting to run down my face "Mom"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soul view

"Shit, where the hell did she go?" I thought "Why was she crying? Was it because of the phone call?" All those questions were running throw my head. "She couldn't have gone far." I thought. As I was turning the corner, that when I saw Maka on the ground holding her ankle. "Maka!" I yelled and run to her.

________________________________________________________________________

Maka view

"Maka" I heard. I look behind me. "Soul" I said. I was so happy to see him. He stops right in front of me. "Maka, are you ok?" He asked. I wipe the tear from my eyes. "Yeah I just trip." I said. He sighs. "Come on, I'll take you home" he said. "No, I have to go to the hospital!" I yelled. "I don't think it broken." he said. "No not that." I said holding back tears. "Soul, my mom is in the hospital. I have to get ow." I said as I try to get up. "Come on, I'll carry you." he said. I got on his back. "Oh your heavier then you look." he said. "Shut up." I said. As Soul was running the rain stopped and the moon came out. I could see sitting on top of the hill was the hospital." We're all most there." he said. I nodded. He runs up the hill and stops. "What wrong?" I asked "Are you tired?" "Cool guy never get tired." he said. I sigh, that what I like about Soul... wait did I say like? What I mean is.....oh forget it. As we went in, we pasted by a young couple leavening the hospital. They were arm in arm and the girl had a big smile on her face. "Lucky." I thought. Wait What I'm I thinking. Maka get a grip. Soul put me down on a chair. "Wait here; I'll go get a doctor." he said. "But my mom." I said. "Don't worry so much." he said. "I bet the doctor will know where your mom is. He'll fix your ankle and take use to her." "OK." I said. "I'll be right back." He said. He ran down the hall.

A couple minute later, Soul came back alone. "Um Soul, where the doctor?" I asked. "Oh he's coming." he said. Soul sat down next to me. All of a sudden I heard the sound of wheels. "Oh no, please tell me it not him." I whispered to soul. "Sorry he was the only doctor here." He whispered back. Dr. Stein came down the hallway on his chair. His chair wheel cot on something (like always) and fell over. All I could hear was oomph-gyaa. He got up and walks over to me. "Well hello there Maka." He said. Without even asking what was wrong. He took a look at my ankle. He wraps my ankle up. "Get up and try it out." He said. I got up and my ankle wasn't in pain. "Um Dr. Stein, do you know anything about my mom?" I asked.

He got up and yelled on the top of his lungs "Maka, you're pregnant!" I heard what sounded like a stampede of cow coming down the hallway. I then saw my dad running at top speed down the hall. He stops right in front of me, grab my hands and said "Maka tell me it isn't so. Was it him? I'll kill you Soul!". " Papa I'm not pregnant." I said. "Then who said..?" he asked. I pointed at Dr. Stein. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled. "I like messing with you." Dr. Stein said as he walks away. "I'm gonna kill him." he said. I grab onto his arm. He looks at me. "Papa, what happen to mama?" I asked. "Come with me." He said. I follow him down the hall. As we turn the corner, he said "Maka, mama was attack." I stop. "What?" I said. He stops and looks back at me. "She all right. She just is sleeping right now." He said. "Are they looking for her attacker?" I asked. "Yes, but we're waiting for you mama to wake up. So we can ask her who it was. Remember, your mama has a good memory. So we'll ketch him in no time." We continue walking. "Which room is she in?" I asked. "118." He answered. "Alright here we are." He said as he open the door. We all walk in. I look around. The room was small, but nice. The window had a view of the hostile garden. "Mama will love that. She loves flowers." I thought. Papa walks over to mama bed and sat down in the chair next to her. Mama was sleeping so soundly. It been 10 years sine I seen her last. She left papa when I was 7 years old. Who could blame her? He flirts with every woman he sees.

There was this one time when we went to the park. Mama, Papa, and I pick a nice spot next to the pond. "Maka, do you want me to read you a story?" Mama asked. "Yes please!" I said. I run over to her bag and look for a book. I grab a book. The title of the book was called Short Stories. Mama would read a chapter every day to me. I run back to her book in hand. I sat on her lap and handed her the book. I heard the song of the ice cream tuck. "Ice cream!!" I yelled "Do you want ice cream, Maka?" she asked. "Yes please." I said "I'll go get some for you, Maka. Papa will be right back." he said. He ran to the ice cream tuck. "Alright, let read we'll we wait." She said. "Yay!" I said. The chapter was called

The Rose Within

(I don't own this story)

**A certain man planted a rose and watered it faithfully and before it blossomed, he examined it. **

**He saw the bud that would soon blossom, but noticed thorns upon the stem and he thought, "How can any beautiful flower come from a plant burdened with so many sharp thorns? Saddened by this thought, he neglected to water the rose, and just before it was ready to bloom... it died. **

**So it is with many people. Within every soul there is a rose. The God-like qualities planted in us at birth, grow amid the thorns of our faults. Many of us look at ourselves and see only the thorns, the defects. **

**We despair, thinking that nothing good can possibly come from us. We neglect to water the good within us, and eventually it dies. We never realize our potential. **

**Some people do not see the rose within themselves; someone else must show it to them. One of the greatest gifts a person can possess is to be able to reach past the thorns of another, and find the rose within them. **

"The end." She said. She closes the book. I looked up at her and asked "Mama, do I have a rose in me?" "Yes honey, everyone does." She answered. "But mommy, there can't be a real rose in me." I said "No, it mean that you mite not look as pretty on the outside, but inside it the inside that counts." She said. "Oh, but I don't think yours is a rose, mama." I said. "I think your more like a lunar flower." Lunar flower were her favourite."Aw thank hon." She said as she gave me a big hug. "Where your papa?" I look around "There he is!" I said as I pointed at the ice cream tuck. He was flirting with the female ice cream vendor. "Maka, will you stay here for a minute." Mama said. "OK" I said. Mama got up, grab the book we were reading and "Kami chop!" Mama walked back to me and we went home. Papa was still unconscious.

That was the last time we went out together. Mama divorced papa shortly after. She went to go see the world. Once in a while I'de get a postcard from her. I wander if papa wasn't such a womaniser. Would Mama had divorced him? Would she have been attacked? Would she be lying here? In my train of thought, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up. "Are you ok?" Soul asked. "I'm OK. I'm just worried." I said. "I'll go get you some coffee." He said. "Thanks Soul." I said. "No problem." He said as he left the room. Just as Soul left, papa said "maka she waking up!" Her eyes open slowly. She sat up and look that papa and me. She asked "who are you?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: That the end of chapter 2. I hoped you all liked it. :)

Blair: Gr

Me: Blair, what wrong?

Blair: Blair wasn't in this chapter. :(

Me: Oh, I'm sorry Blair, but in the next chapter your going to have your own view.

Blair: Really?

Me: yep :)

Blair: Yay XD

(Knock on door)

Maka: I'll get it. (walk out to get the door)

Blair: Blair is so excited:D

Me: I have it right here if you want to read it.

Blair: yes please XD

Me: (hands over chapter 3 to Blair)

Blair: (Start to read chapter 3)

Black star: Yay-how( Brock down the door)

Me: (hided behind chair)

Tsubaki: Black star, you could have open the door.

Black star: but that no fun

Death the kid: Black star were here to found out if were all in chapter 3, not brack down doors

Liz: Or scaring the writer. Look at the poor girl. She scared half to death.

Patty: Kya-ha-ha

Me: (still hiding behind chair)

Blair: (is starting to read her part):)

Black star: Oh I know. (grab papers from cat. Wrote name on papers.) Here ( give papers to silver) can we all be in chapter 3?

Me: um, thank you (reserve papers) but all of you are going to be in chapter 3. ( look at papers and realise what the papter are)

Black star: Awesome, can I see it?

Me: This is chapter 3( tear in eyes) you wrote your name on it

Liz: Nice going moron!

Blair: (on fire with anger) Blair will kill you! (Turn into a human. Snap her finger and a pumkin apears on Black star head. She turn back into a cat.)

Black star: Mmmm mmm mmmm [what the hell?]

Blair: Boom(pumpkin explodes)

Black star: (unconscious)

Me: (whips tear from eye) Alright I'll just have to rewrite the whole thing over again.

Maka: we know you can do it.

Liz: That the spirit!

Patty: Kya-ha-ha

Maka: please rate and review :)

Me: see you next chapter :)

Blair: Meow XD


End file.
